


Happy Birthday EAD!

by Anonymous



Category: Everyone's Middle-School OCs
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Happy Birthday, Humor, how much you wanna bet I still get one serious and bothered review on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: None knew the depth of the angst of the vampire Eric Eventide Damien Ravensky.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020, anonymous





	Happy Birthday EAD!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoverSnapper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverSnapper/gifts).



None knew the depth of the angst of the vampire Eric Eventide Damien Ravensky. It went beyond the angst of the usual teenage vampire or teenage vampire fantasy.

The girls all took one look at his bleak beauty, the depth of sorrow and years in his eye and knew that he would never be theirs.

Their reasoning was wrong – assuming such a beautiful man had no interest in them when the opposite was true, hence his true angst.

He was the world’s only heterosexual vampire, adrift in a sea of early teen fantasies of supernaturally beautiful men who loved men.

**Author's Note:**

> You said you wanted a long fic for this one and this is probably the longest fic I will submit for this exchange unless I write a longer one!


End file.
